Nobody Understands
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: (Rated in case) Thoughts of situations in their own point of view by the yugioh cast and how they are different from the rest of the crowd, Latest: Joey Wheeler
1. Seto Kaiba

**Nobody Understands**

**Chapter 1: Seto Kaiba**

_Looking at myself in the mirror I see what others don't; I don't see the cruel businessman or even the powerful celebrity which I have gained a reputation for being. All I see is me, Seto, merely an outcast eighteen year old who does his best to impress everyone and find my place in this large world. I go to Domino High School and I have been since I was fifteen which hasn't been easy not that it is for any teenaged boy. I know I tend to insult some about their faults but when I do I often only comment on things which I can see in myself. Jounouchi is one of my favourite outlets because unlike so many others he seems to try and throw it back and me instead of taking it and just backing off, why else would I constantly provoke his ramblings, I just enjoy the attention and I guess his lack of fearing being honest, brutally honest makes me want to fight with him at least once a day like a vacation from all the lies and cowards that surround me._

_No one could possibly understand what I feel like, or know what it was like to grow up how I did. It had to happen very quickly because when our relatives dropped us at the orphanage after taking all our inheritance it was just me taking care of a five year old Mokuba who was just as scared as I was half the time but I was only ten at the time and I was even younger when our father was taking care of us and he was hardly there but Mokuba was oblivious to the fact that he was an alcoholic and almost all the time I was hiding Mokuba from this reality. Our father died in a car accident, mum died not long after Mokuba was born and that's why our father became a drunk I knew he loved mum. Whenever he was sober he would tell us stories of their travels before they became a family, I remember going to Disneyland before Mokuba was born I think that's what inspired Kaibaland. _

_After he died we went to live with our aunts and uncles who tricked us into giving them our insurance and sent us to that horrible orphanage. While at the orphanage me and Mokuba mostly played chess and soon enough I was the best in the orphanage. But Mokuba was often picked on so I had to protect him that's what sparked my hate for bullies. But they were easy days compared to the days that followed when that tyrant Gozaboro Kaiba adopted me and Mokuba because we had claimed victory in a chess match. I know that if his son Noah Kaiba hadn't got sick and his body rendered useless I'd have never even been adopted and forced into that corrupt world which I have grown used to now. I studied day and night until I collapsed and then once I recovered I was working once again, I would have given up long ago if Mokuba hadn't given me hope to get rid of Gozaboro and this hard life by sending me some duel monster cards with a blue eyes white dragon he drew himself which gave me hope of getting one and becoming strong as one which could escape from this hell hole with Mokuba by my side._

_That life was difficult and gruelling but unlike I had hoped I was not living as easy a life as I had hoped and I wish I hadn't done some things and I try to not have any regrets because everything I did, I did for the most important thing in the world to me and I hope he lives the best life possible because like I promised mum I will take care of him and that may seem strange at this point but that promise is why I am living so if I ever lost him then I have no idea what my life would mean without it and this isn't and it was never was an excuse to why I have done some bad things it's just a summary of my hardships and heartaches I've experienced and I just wanted to get these feelings out and let go of some things weighing me down and hurting my family. I know it is impossible to understand but I am just trying to blend in to the crowd and make my own choices in life.

* * *

_

Read and Review 


	2. Joey Wheeler

**Nobody Understands**

**Chapter 2: Joey Wheeler**

_My name is Joseph Wheeler I am eighteen years old and in my finishing year in high school. I am a duellist, I used to be duelling in the shadows of one of my best bud's Yugi but once I duelled in the Battle City tournament that rumour was finished and I proved myself to be a truly great duellist. My little sister Serenity used to live with our mother and until recently I lived with my drunken father. Well I'm working two part time jobs but still struggle to provide for my sister and mom. Not that I let them know it though, I just wish mom would try to get a job it could help a lot. I just try not to get fired it is getting harder to get a job in this city still while finishing school._

_My biggest rival is a really powerful guy who goes by the name of Seto Kaiba; he has the highest grade point average in the world I know I'm exaggerating a bit but he seriously is a teenage genius but for some reason he just comes up and picks fights with me. A long time ago I was like Yugi and Tea I wanted to be friends with him but he's just so difficult to deal with. He dares to call me a puppy and a mutt then when I go through his tournament he says I didn't belong there; if anything I deserved to be there more than anyone else. I never wanted to be at war with him but I couldn't just lie down and play dead like a dog which is the worst insult he could deliver._

_I initially entered Duellist Kingdom to help my sister get her eye operation with the three million dollar prize money but I soon realised that I was good at this but until I was forced to duel alone my ultimate potential wasn't able to begin to shine. In Battle City I duelled many skilled duellists with many different strategies and I prevailed and became recognised as a power player in the game of duel monsters but I still was considered a follower instead of a leader._

_Living doing final year classes, two part time jobs, struggling to continue maintaining a position as a high levelled duellist and taking care of my family which had total dependency upon me was difficult and I guess acting like an idiot is the only way I knew how to deal with the stress of it all in addition to this my father had died earlier due to alcohol poisoning. I guess I feel it is partly my fault and I regret just letting him be like that for so long. It just makes me feel so scared because maybe mom was right maybe I was always going to turn out like him a worthless bum living in a dump. She just hit the bullseye I really think that's just what I'll turn out to be; I have nothing to aspire to or go on to later in life. I don't think I have dreams anymore, unlike my friends I have no future I can't follow on with dancing like Tea, Yugi has his game shop if he doesn't find something else, Duke has his game, Kaiba has his company, I will always be the one left behind because I will always be underestimated in everything I do.

* * *

_

Read and Review with any comments, questions or suggestions.


End file.
